twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:SNEAKERxLOVE
Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the Talk:L.B.I.L./Lady Bella Is Listening page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Charmed-Jay (Talk) 18:41, June 13, 2010 of course i help you! it's a template, do you know how to get to them? if you don't it's this box when you edit something right in the right hand corner of editing thingy that says Template you click (a bunch of times) it then click other template/magic word and then somehting gonna pop up in bottom left hand corner theres a button for chosing a different template click that then either click "Vampire info box" or type it in i think you cna click it though and then when you insert it you look for green puzzel piece roll over it in bottom right hand corner there an edit button click it then you cfan fill it out! though i think you can fill it out when you select it too... i typed too much :P hope you can follow! sowwy if you can't and i'll add it for you if it's to confusing. ♥Luna♥ Blue box? blue box....i'm not sure what the blue box is...i'd have to look at it :( and links...also at a loss...:( sorry, i'd have to look around and see what you mean. ♥Luna♥ oh *no i ment this thin at the begin *the bulleted list * *that one * oh! :P i feel stupid, to add or take away press the button up there next to the link button and lettering buttons. ♥Luna♥ .. yeah but in the template i can't touch it.. I'm sorry I don't want to bother you And do you know how to add a link in the template oh! :P i feel stupid again you just use * at the begining of each word/sentence and to link do this what you want it to apear as hope this is clear enough for you ♥Luna♥ thanx sorry for this but my last question the * doesn't work O.O hmm...do you want me to try? i think i know the problem but it's hard to explain ♥Luna♥ okay what should i do for that oh I can see them now I didn't saw them at the edit page but on my profile I see them SNEAKERxLOVE 17:26, June 14, 2010 (UTC) they look fine to me, do they not look good on your side of the internet? ♥Luna♥ XD nevermind i missed your last message ♥Luna♥ oke thanx SNEAKERxLOVE 17:29, June 14, 2010 (UTC) you're very welcome! just ask me if you need anything else and i'll try to help you as much as i can! and i think your english is very good :) ♥Luna♥ :) Thank you, I'm glad to hear that. SNEAKERxLOVE 17:32, June 14, 2010 (UTC) you're very welcome! :)